Estrella fugaz
by MLCC-chan
Summary: Fionna molesta por las bromas de Marshall desea no haberlo conocido... ¿su deseo se cumplirá? paseen y lean mi primer fic! XD


Capitulo 1

Sentía como en cualquier momento iba a quedarse dormida, la pequeña rubia agito varias veces su cabeza para alejar el sueño. Miro dentro de la habitación, comprobando que su hermana seguía dormida, sabia que si la encontraba despierta a esas horas iba a recibir un buen regaño. Observo como la respiración de la felina era pausada y continua, sonrió para si misma, al verla que movía sus patas intentando agarrar algo.

Su atención volvió de nuevo al cielo esperando ver las estrellas caer, para ella era un suceso realmente extraño nunca antes lo había visto. Gumball le había relatado unas pocas historias sobre las estrellas fugaces.

- Gumball… - suspiro Fiona pesadamente- necesito esa estrella fugaz…- dijo tristemente, desde hacia tiempo le dolía los rechazos del dulce príncipe cuando intentaba acercarse a él. Esta era su ultima oportunidad si no se rendiría para siempre, hacia tres noches esperaba que cayera alguna pero nada.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio un diminuto destello de luz que descendía, giro su cabeza y vio como el oscuro cielo se llenaba de hilos blancos que se desvanecían con forme caían a la tierra, una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro, casi grita a su hermana de la emoción. Rápidamente subió las escaleras para llegar a la cima del árbol y tener una mejor visibilidad.

Al llegar arriba busco algo con que atrapar una estrella si caía cerca, pero no encontró nada.

- Supongo que las puedo agarrar con mis manos- observo que tenían unos cuantos rasguños en ellas, de las peleas anteriores.

- ¿Que hay Fi? – dijo apareciendo de cabeza cerca de la cara Fiona

- ¡MARSHALL!…-se tapo su boca al ver que había gritado el nombre del vampiro- un dia de estos me vas a matar de un susto- regaño en un tono mas bajo.

- solo hago eso a los niños traviesos que no se han ido a la cama- dijo riéndose mostrando sus ojos rojos- ahora dime mi pequeña traviesa ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- dijo flotando un poco mas lejos de ella

- intento atrapar una estrella fugaz- dijo sentándose en el suelo

- Una estrella fugaz- dijo mirando los destellos blancos- ¿para que quieres una?

- si atrapas una y le pides un deseo este se hace realidad- dijo mirando detenidamente como caían

- déjame adivinar eso te lo dijo el principito rosa- dijo un poco molesto- bueno te tengo una noticia, yo tengo una- dijo mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa

-en serio?

-si, ¿la quieres?- Fiona se levanto casi de un salto para quedar frente a frente

- por su puesto-dijo con alegría, estaba dando saltitos de la felicidad sin darse cuenta

- primero cierra tus ojos- pidió con gentileza el vampiro

- esta bien- obedeció la orden, no podía parar de sonreír sentía como sus mejillas ardían un poco de seguro estaban rojas de la emoción.

Al fin podía pedir su deseo, hacer que Gumball se enamorara de ella. Marshall mientras contemplaba a Fiona que estaba totalmente emocionada ante su regalo, sin poderlo evitar, rio bajito maliciosamente ante la idea que acababa de tener.

- Marsh..? – no pudo continuar algo frio capturo sus labios, abrió sus ojos ante el contacto, allí estaba Marshall ¿besándola? Antes de poderlo empujar este se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro sacando su lengua- MARSHALL IDIOTA! VUELVE AQUÍ!- grito totalmente roja de la ira

- je nos vemos mas tarde pequeña Fi- se despidió flotando cada vez mas lejos de la casa del árbol

- TE ODIO!- fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios de la rubia-

El rey de los vampiros rio un poco ante las palabras de la chica que dejaba atrás, sabia que no eran ciertas. Fiona entro furiosa de nuevo a su habitación, no podía creer que había caído ante la broma de Marshall, realmente quería esa estrella.

-ese idiota- susurro antes de meterse a su cama- desearía no haberlo conocido-

Fiona paso la noche dando vueltas en su cama pensando en el rey vampiro y el beso que le había dado, - de seguro era otra de sus bromas – pensó fiona, aun que la mayoría solo eran simples insinuaciones. Cansada del asunto decidió pensar enfocarse en dormir, pero sabía bien que no iba a ser una de sus mejores noches.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde ese mismo día, ya de mañana, estaba esperando que Cake saliera, estaba quedándose dormida en la puerta principal.

- FIONA!- grito Cake- FIONA!- con el segundo grito de su hermana Fionna despertó. Aturdida mirando en todas direcciones y con su espada en alto buscaba un monstro u ogro- Fiona mira, mira una estrella fugaz que tanto buscabas- decía emocionada Cake-

- eh? ¿Donde la hallaste?- preguntaba mientras la gata se la daba en las manos-


End file.
